


Grindr Sucks... Until it Doesn't

by elisosly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Azumane Asahi, Coming Untouched, Couch Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Grindr, M/M, Mentioned Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Nishinoya Yuu has a Big Dick, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Nishinoya Yuu, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisosly/pseuds/elisosly
Summary: Asahi's just a big ole lunk of a man who wants to get fucked within an inch of his life but everyone assumes he's some kind of dom top when they see him in the flesh, that is, until he meets Nishinoya Yuu and finally gets his shit rocked :')
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 242





	Grindr Sucks... Until it Doesn't

“You can do this, it won’t be like last time, it won’t be like last time, _it won’t be like last time_ “ Asahi repeated to himself as he walked up to the apartment building. He’d driven a full hour for this guy, so he couldn’t just chicken out now, could he?

Asahi’s hands shook as he reached up to knock on the door. He took one last deep breath before rapping once, twice, three times on the apartment door in front of him. His nerves were running wild and he asked himself for what felt like the billionth time if this was really worth it.

You see, Asahi was in a peculiar position. He was big, ok? Like huge. His arms and legs were long, he towered over others at 6’1”, and his shoulders were broad making him feel like a giant walking among men. He stuck out like a sore thumb everywhere he went and no matter how hard he tried to show people his true self, they always had the most outrageous preconceived notions of him. He couldn’t stand it sometimes. He wished he could be some dainty, pouty twink, but it just wasn’t realistic. And he tried to accept that fact, he tried ok. But every time he was rejected because of his overwhelming size and the assumption that he was a… a fucking _top_ or whatever, a little part of him died.

At the end of the day, all Asahi really wanted was to feel safe and taken care of by a partner who wasn’t intimidated by his size. He just wanted someone to care about him, show affection, kiss him and treat him like something to be treasured, not someone to be feared. And even more than that, all Asahi wanted was to be _dominated_ in the bedroom. He wanted someone else to take control, someone who'd take him apart piece by fucking piece and leaving him a sobbing _mess_. Is that really too much to ask for? God, It’d be _so_ much easier if he were a dom, then he wouldn’t get outright rejected like he was now.

The apartment door opened to reveal Asahi’s grindr hookup, or well, what he hoped would be his grindr hookup. The other man wasn’t exactly a looker or anything, but at this point in his almost full year dry spell Asahi was willing to take what he could get.

“Um, hi I-I’m Asa-“ and before he could even finish introducing himself, the man had shut the door right in his face. “-hi. Shit,” he muttered, dejected. He despondently checked his phone to find the guy had already blocked him.

With a deep sigh, Asahi turned and made his way back to his car. This was the fifth time this had happened this month, where he’d drive to meet a hookup, they’d look up at him and immediately slam the door in his face. Asahi was beginning to feel hopeless. Would he ever get what he needed? A dom top who wouldn’t mind his size and who would fuck him, hurt him, _wreck_ him the way he needed.

He was just about to climb into his car and drive off and never think about this traumatic experience again when his phone pinged with another grindr notification. Figuring he had nothing left to lose, he opened it.

Rolling Thunder was only a few feet away and his profile boasted that he could bring _anyone_ to their knees. Asahi quirked an eyebrow at that considering every guy he'd attempted to meet up with had said something similar, though none of them had even _considered_ bringing Asahi to his knees. Figuring this could be his last chance at getting the dick he so obviously needed, Asahi decided he’d bite. He opened the message.

_RT: HEY! YOU’RE REALLY GODDAMN CUTE! AND ONLY A MILE AWAY?! LET’S MEET UP!!!!_

Asahi blushed a vibrant red, this guy was way too enthusiastic. And yet, he was intrigued.

_Seeking Top: pic?_

He received a response almost immediately of a guy with a huge smile and brown spikey hair with a random streak of blonde in the middle. Interesting.

_Seeking Top: Cute_

Asahi wasn't lying either, Rolling Thunder was _very_ cute, the only issue was was he _too_ cute? On second thought, he was leaps and bounds more attractive than any other guy Asahi had tried to meet up with this month so honestly? _Screw it_.

_ST: can you host?  
RT: YEA!  
ST: give me your address and I'll head over_

Maybe it was Asahi's lucky day because it turned out Rolling Thunder - seriously, was that a euphemism? what a strange ass name - lived in the apartment building he had just gotten rejected from.

Taking a deep, calming breath, Asahi turned heel and walked right back into the apartment building. He made his way to Rolling Thunder's door and raised his arm to knock but before he got the chance the door flung open to reveal his pint sized grindr match.

Asahi's eyes widened in shock as he took in the small stature of the man before him. He felt so frustrated and angry and _sad_ because there was NO WAY IN HELL this guy would be the one to finally fuck him. To think he'd thought this had been a stroke of luck he was so, so, so stupid -

"Well are you gonna come in?" asked the short man expectantly.

"I-I'm sorry, come in?" Asahi parroted. What in the world was happening.

"Yeah, I mean not to assume but I did message you for a reason and you totally asked if I could host and I _can_ , so get in here!"

Asahi was unceremoniously dragged into the apartment by the much smaller man and he could not for the life of him wipe the look of surprise off of his face. Not only had this guy not shut the door in his face immediately, he was also surprisingly strong enough to _pull_ Asahi into the apartment. Asahi was starting to feel... _things_ at being manhandled so easily. How was this even possible?

"So what's your name man? I keep calling you Manbun in my head and it's getting ollllld" asked the little man as he threw himself on a well worn couch in the middle of the apartment's living room.

“A-Asahi. My name's Asahi," Asahi replied standing awkwardly off to the side, feeling somehow more out of place than he ever had and that was _saying_ something.

"Well don't look so scared, Asahi! I don't bite... Much," the brunette gave a predatory smile that was all teeth.

"I-I-Um-" Asahi stuttered still in a state of shock that seemed to be quickly swallowed up by the overwhelming arousal he felt for this man who was barely half his size, he thought again, _what is happening_?!

"My name's Nishinoya, by the way," he said, a hand reaching up to pull Asahi closer to him, guiding him to stand in between his open thighs.

“N-Nishinoya?” Asahi repeated.

“Given name’s Yuu. Can I kiss you, Asahi?” Nishinoya asked boldly, staring up at Asahi with wide, eager, brown eyes.

Asahi nodded dumbly as Nishinoya pulled him down into a slow, all encompassing kiss. It quickly became apparent to Asahi that this Nishinoya guy knew what he was doing because he wasted absolutely no time in pushing Asahi to lie back against the couch and clamoring on top of him, their lips working against each other the entire time.

“You’re so fucking hot, Asahi,” Nishinoya grunted, lips trailing down Asahi’s jaw, kissing and sucking marks into the stubble there.

“I-I am?” Asahi gasped, his hand finding its way into spiky hair and holding on for dear life.

Nishinoya hummed his agreement, before continuing his descent down Asahi's body, trailing kisses down open skin until reaching the collar of Asahi's t-shirt.

"Take this off,” he said, brown eyes practically boring into Asahi’s and compelling him to do whatever Nishinoya said.

Asahi immediately ripped the shirt off without a second thought, tossing the offending item across the room and blushing from head to toe.

His body was on full display and Nishinoya’s eyes were taking in that display as if Asahi were a painting in a museum and Nishinoya were some kind of art collector.

Asahi felt... Wanted. Which was strange because he had never felt that before, usually he was too busy feeling unwanted because he was so big, and tall and no one expected him to want to bottom and contrary to popular belief it was beginning to take a toll on his already shitty self esteem! And yet here he was, body being ravaged by truly the smallest top he’d ever met.

But it was impossible to dwell on that now because Nishinoya had leaned down and captured Asahi’s right nipple between his lips, his tongue laving over the hardened nub while his other hand tweaked at the other one.

“You make the prettiest noises,” Nishinoya grunted.

Asahi hadn’t even realized he’d made a sound. He blushed a deep red and covered his mouth to stop any more embarrassing noises to pass through his lips.

“Aww, don’t be like that, Asahi! I want to hear you,” Nishinoya said, prying Asahi’s palm away from his face and holding it prisoner above his head.

Asahi couldn’t help it this time, he moaned out, his eyes scrunching closed as Nishinoya’s grip on his wrist tightened. 

“Hmm, you like that, Asahi? Want me to hold you down?” 

Asahi groaned in response, his hips instinctively lifting as he tried to search for some kind of relief for his aching hard erection. Shit. Asahi hadn’t ever been this hard before, and all because of a hand around his wrist? All because of the mere thought of Nishinoya holding him down? 

Asahi whined as the man on top of him did nothing, watching his reactions with a playful smirk on his face, as he pinned Asahi’s other hand to the couch as well.

“I asked you a question, Asahi,” sharp brown eyes bore down into Asahi’s own. Gone was the playful mirth that Nishinoya had exuded when Asahi first entered his apartment, in its place was pure intensity.

“Yes, Yuu. _Please_ ,” Asahi begged. He _begged_. What a turn of events this had become, because Asahi never even got the chance to beg. Always forced to retreat home with his tail between his legs before he could even get the chance to beg for someone’s cock and now. Now he was able to.

Asahi could feel himself slipping quickly, his eyes going glassy and unfocused. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d slipped into subspace, it had been well over a year since he’d found a willing partner. He could hear Nishinoya above him, talking, probably asking him questions but he couldn’t discern his words.

“Noya, _please_ ” Asahi slurred, his body feeling weightless as Nishinoya anchored him with those hands gripping his wrists.

“Shhh, I’ll give you what you want, Asahi,” Nishinoya cooed. “Don’t move, ok?” Nishinoya said, his grip slowly loosening on Asashi’s wrist. The shorter man moved cautiously, eyeing Asahi’s arms to make sure he kept them in place, before beginning to remove the rest of the taller man’s clothes.

Asahi lay limply underneath him, holding his hands above his head, content to take whatever Nishinoya gave him.

He could feel hands trailing the insides of his newly exposed thighs, could feel fingers beginning to prod at his entrance, and he could hear Nishinoya’s surprised gasp as wide brown eyes glanced up to meet his.

“You prepped?”

Asahi nodded lazily, his eyes fluttering closed as he focused on the feeling of those fingers entering him for the first time. 

“Fuck, Asahi. You’re so tight,” Nishinoya lamented, as he quickly added another finger, spreading them apart and caressing Asahi’s inner walls. His pace was slow, exploritary, he was in no rush.

Asahi cried out as those fingers found that spot inside of him, he could feel tears pricking at the corner of his eyelids as Nishinoya’s pace quickened, aiming for Asahi’s prostate with each and every thrust.

“God, look at you, Asahi. You’re already a mess and I haven’t even got my dick in you yet.”

And he was right, Asahi was a mess. His cheeks red and wet from the tears that kept falling as Nishinoya worked him with just those fingers, his cock hard and leaking onto his stomach and _begging_ for attention and yet receiving none, his arms still in place over his head and straining to touch, to grasp, to hold on to something, _anything_.

“Gonna fuck you so hard, you need it, don’t you? When was the last time someone made you feel this good, Asahi?” Nishinoya asked, removing his fingers and unzipping his pants to pull out his aching length. He tapped it against Asahi’s hole, teasing him as he waited for a response.

“I don’t - _Ah_! - I can’t - remember,” Asahi moaned.

Nishinoya smirked, he was more than willing to make sure Asahi would never forget this moment, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t aiming to ruin the gentle giant for anyone after him. He tilted Asahi’s chin up to stare into those beautiful glassy eyes before bringing his palm up right in front of those sinful lips.

“Lick,” was all Nishinoya said, and Asahi obliged quickly, his tongue darting out to lick from the heel of Noya’s hand to the tip of his middle finger. He licked and licked at Noya’s palm until the shorter man pulled away, using Asahi’s spit to slick up his dick.

Nishinoya was too short to reach Asahi’s outstretched arms from the position he was in, but he allowed his hands to roam across Asahi’s chest instead, tweaking at his nipples, groping at his abs, before he settled on Asahi’s hips. He eased Asahi’s legs apart, one hand gripping Asahi’s hip and the other coercing Asahi’s long legs to _spread_ giving Nishinoya more room between his thighs.

Asahi allowed himself to be maneuvered, in whatever shape Nishinoya liked, and before he knew it the shorter man was easing his way inside. In the back of Asahi’s mind he knew this was the luckiest he’d ever been. Not only had Nishnoya not run away from him, but his dick was… Fuck. It was huge. Whatever stereotype there was about short guys having small cocks was so goddamn wrong because Asahi was currently being split open on what was the perfect sized dick. 

“You good?” Nishinoya asked once he was fully sheathed inside Asahi, their hips flush together.

Asahi nodded dumbly and that seemed to be all the ok Nishinoya needed because then he was _thrusting_. The shorter man’s pace was _insane_ , hard and quick thrusts that quickly sought out Asahi’s prostate, nailing it again and again.

And Asahi was crying, sobbing as Nishinoya fucked into him, his arms were shaking as he struggled to keep them in place, sweat forming on his brow and tears just flowing consistently now. He had never felt so good and Nishinoya’s thrusts were driving him closer and closer to the edge when -

“Cum for me Asahi.”

Asahi erupted. He came untouched, his cock spurting stream after stream of cum onto his chest. He blacked out. 

When he came to, Nishinoya was still going at that fucking _insane_ pace and Asahi hissed. It seemed the man hadn’t eased off of his prostate and Asahi was quickly becoming overstimulated and yet, it was the best sex he’d had to date and he wouldn’t change a goddamn thing.

“Shit. Can I cum inside?” 

And against his better judgement, Asahi said: “ _Please_.”

He wasn’t smart, ok? His orgasm had made him stupid and sure he knew the consequences but they were heavily outweighed by Asahi’s need to be filled up. Had he mentioned he hadn’t been fucked in a _full year_? He needed this.

“Fuck,” Nishinoya grunted, he gave one last thrust before he stilled and came deep inside Asahi.

“Can I move my arms?” Asahi whispered as Nishinoya fell heavily on top of him.

“Yes, you can move your arms,” Noya chuckled as he pulled out but didn’t move from his position on top of Asahi. 

And that was all the push Asahi needed before he wrapped two large arms around Nishinoya’s body and held him close. He was far too sated to care about anything in this moment, not the fact that cum was slowly dripping out of his hole and ruining Noya’s couch, not the fact that people didn’t just cuddle/after grindr hookups, and surely not the fact that he was fully naked with a still clothed Nishinoya on top of him. None of it mattered because he was content. At least he was content until -

“NOYA WHAT THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU ABOUT FUCKING DUDES ON OUR COUCH!!” yelled a very angry man with a scary looking buzz cut.

Asahi’s eyes shot open and he realized there really was no way for him to cover them and his naked body would just be on display for Nishinoya’s what? Roomate?

“Ah c’mon, Tanaka. I didn’t have the patience to make it to my room this time, I mean look at this guy! I promise I’ll buy us a new couch,” Nishinoya responded, his face buried in the juncture of Asahi’s neck and shoulder. He didn’t seem very concerned as if this were a daily occurrence between the two.

“Yeah you fucking better,” the man grumbled before leaving the apartment.

“Sorry about that,” Nishinoya lamented, as he snuggled into Asahi’s chest, his arms circling around the large man as his eyes began drifting closed.

Before he knew it, Nishinoya had fallen fast asleep against him. Not one to complain or make a fuss, Asahi just hugged the shorter man tighter and succumbed to slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> this was -- you guessed it -- adapted from [twitter](https://twitter.com/elisosly)  
> !!
> 
> you can find me there, screaming into the void~


End file.
